


Royally Fucked

by honeyoon (orphan_account)



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cock Rings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeyoon
Summary: In which trusty butler Park Kyung wakes up from his short nap to find himself naked, blindfolded, tied up to a chair and, ultimately, with a vibrator shoved up his ass. . . and the only suspect is Woo Jiho, the prince he serves.





	

Kyung had known it wasn't a good idea to get some shut-eye when he had so much left to do – but his current situation wasn't something he had expected to happen that time.

        The time his conciousness awakened and his eyes opened, cold air came in contact with his skin; he saw nothing but pitch black; he was sitting on a chair, feeling the certain familiar sensation of low buzzing inside his ass.

        Scratch that – it _was_ a good idea, just not in the way he'd initially anticipated.

        His first instinct was to take off the blindfold that restricted his vision, however the moment he tried to lift his right hand up to do just so, the movement was restricted by a rope tethering him to the chair. His left hand and his two feet, as well, weren't unbound, his legs propped up parallel to the chairs' own.

        Involuntarily, a smirk crept on his face and he mentally laughed at himself, at how he knew he was actually enjoying it. He knew his sex-crazed self had no intention of looking for a way out, none at all.

        Park Kyung, he surely did have blindfolds, vibrators and ropes – tons of them, yes – in his possessions, but he doesn't need to think twice to know his asleep state would not be capable of doing that to himself. He knew the only suspect was –

        _Did the prince do this?_

        The prince doing that to him? Similar to some of Kyung's many fantasies. Pathetically, he nearly whimpered when an image of Jiho popped up in his head, not taking into consideration the fact he didn't even know if there was somebody else with him, watching; he didn't have a single clue where exactly he was, the complete silence not helping at all.

        Not that he cared anyway, he really wouldn't mind if other people were present. In fact, its possibility was a nice addition to the sense of rush he received.

        He didn't know whether to trust his eyes, but he swore he'd always caught the Prince staring at him every single time they had ever been in the same room as each other – which was nearly all the time, as Kyung was Jiho's butler.

        Naturally, Kyung wants the other to want him in the same way. However, he didn't like jumping to conclusions because it was possible it was just his high self-esteem that let him think like that — atleast, that was Kyung's usual thought before finding himself with a man's dick shoved up his throat or ass.

        You could say Kyung was confident enough that Jiho felt the same, yet still wasn't all too certain if a prince would feel such things for his butler, one of their many servants, but it was free to hope and dream.

        He had already admitted to himself that it would definitely hurt his pride if Jiho wasn't interested in him in any way, because he had never failed in getting any man he laid his eyes on.

        Kyung didn't know why, but he felt particularly different about Jiho. Most likely, it was because his feelings for the prince were not purely lust; he genuinely admired the prince for having accomplished so much. Admittedly for Kyung, lust still overpowered his admiration.

        All too suddenly, the vibrator was set to what he guessed would be the highest setting. Losing control of himself, he let all moans slip out.

        Kyung imagined the smirk Jiho would have on his face as he fiddled with the remote, satisfied with the dirty noises shamelessly escaping the other's mouth. Oh, the prince would be so hard and eager to just go all in and fuck the needy servant.

        Everything was happening so quickly. the vibrations' gradual dwindling taunted him and he stopped waiting. He instinctively yanked his left hand sternly to find it slightly unloosened – enough for him to be able to reach his crotch – unlike his right hand on which he could feel the rope embedding its figure on the skin. He thanked God – which was something he immediately realized was inappropriate. Upon discovery, said hand automatically made its way over his hard, dripping cock and he gasped at how fucking wet the cloth over it became just by thinking about Jiho.

        The younger just had this phenomenal effect on the other, reducing the other to obsceneties in a matter of seconds.

        It felt strange, having only ever used his dexterous hand for masturbation. Nevertheless, he kept palming himself just like that, trying to spread his legs out as wide as possible with the restrains. In just a seconds, he turned into a moaning and groaning mess.

        It would be embarrassing to admit how he had never taken long when he kept going without pausing. Usually, his sessions would last a few minutes – especially when the image of having Jiho rawing him, having a cock being rammed in and out of his asshole harshly, was being played in his head. He hadn't even gone past through taking his pants off, and he didn't want to come without having more. Trying his best to stop before he releases, he slowed down. Teasing himself with now only a finger, he traced it along the length of his shaft.

        Impeccably timed, the vibrator switched back on and Kyung swore he could envision the sinister simper on Jiho's face.

        Shamelessly, Kyung moaned Jiho's name in the most sensual way possible and grinned in triumph when he heard the almost faint sound of a sharp inhale he knew wasn't his own, having manoeuvered a way to make Jiho be acknowledged.

        It was at that moment – Jiho heard his own name just the way he'd wanted Kyung to say it; Kyung never addressed him as anything but "Your Highness" – that Jiho couldn't take it. He'd been in the dining room, doing almost exactly what Kyung had imagined him doing, except with a camera in his other hand, taking perfect shots of Kyung's lascivious exploits.

        Admittedly, it took Jiho a lot of willpower to restrain himself from just going over and shoving his cock in the other's ass. The hand he had on the remote was going back and forth between his throbbing cock and the said remote, biting his lips as he prevented himself from making any sound.

        He was a filled-up dam, bound to give out and spill any second.

        It was just so hot and unsettling to the point his hands were immensely trembling as he tried to capture Kyung's aesthetic; his fingers were shaking so much he could barely press the button. Absolutely enthralled, he was drinking in the filthy scene before him. He was watching attentively as Kyung's priorly unbeknownst erotic aspects had exposed themselves to him. At that moment, he'd realised just how _imagination can never be better the real thing_ because just right before him was the very core of his deepest desires playing out in real life, his dreams being fulfiled.

        Setting the camera down on first, with no time to lose, Jiho walked over to Kyung, imagining the other's eyes travelling up and down Jiho's body hungrily, devouring Jiho's figure with his eyes as his hand kept touching himself with no abandon.

        But Jiho wouldn't know.

        He never had any intention of keeping the blindfold on for long, because he needed to take in all of Kyung's breathtaking beauty. He was aware he had no desire whatsoever to veil any portion of Kyung's brilliant lustre. He had no plans of keeping Kyung tied up either, because he wanted to go all out, unrestrained.

        He'd put them to actual use, very soon.

        Kyung could hear faint footsteps coming closer and closer until their abrupt halt. The younger was near enough for Kyung to be able to inhale the certainly familiar aroma of Jiho's perfume. Kyung suddenly felt breathing on his neck, making him shiver. The moment he moved his head in that direction, there was nothing. He had no idea where exactly the other was, and it made him more impatient than he already was, more than he thought was possible. He tried to focus on the pleasure the vibrations inside his ass offered, but now that he was completely certain the other was before him, he couldn't wait anymore. He needed Jiho.

        The vibrations stopped abruptly and Kyung mewled, not in loss but in urgent zeal. He screamed out when finally, Jiho made a move. As he could feel the tightness around his ankles gradually disappearing until the ropes dropped to the ground, the other intertwined their left hands, the non-sexual gesture strangely causing butterflies to fly around Kyung's stomach. After successfully untying the ropes on his legs, Jiho's other hand grazed over his dick and he screamed – having it muffled when, out of nowhere, lips were sloppily pressed against his own.

        He twisted the end of the blindfold, twirling it around his finger; he then pushed to loosen the particularly tight knot; he kept fiddling with the rope until he finally managed to untie it.

        Jiho pulled away from the kiss and released his hold on the cloth, letting it fall, relieving Kyung for sense deprivation.

        Kyung could finally see, and the first thing he saw was a highly-appreciated close-up view of Jiho's beautiful face. The other was looking as stunning as ever that Kyung's breath hitched in his throat. It satisfied Jiho, knowing his cast alone catalysed the other's inability to breathe.

        _Woo Jiho is Park Kyung's oxygen; oh, how ironic it is that he's the one to take Kyung's breath away._

        He took another one of his tantalisingly long looks, paying attention to all the details of Kyung's beauty; it was long enough for the other man to start feeling immense agitation. A smirk appeared on his luscious lips before he leaned in Kyung's ear and he felt the other man shiver before he whispered, 'So fucking needy, whore.'

        Kyung couldn't even do so much as stutter a response, all he knew was that, holy fucking shit, he fucking loved being degraded like that. Not meaning to – he couldn't even at the least try to restrain himself at that point – he buried his face in Jiho's neck and tried to stifle his moan to no avail. 'J-Jiho.'

        Jiho put a finger under the older's chin and tilted his head up, examining Kyung's pretty face once more and licking his lips hungrily.

        'We better finish this before dinner starts,' the younger said before he connected their lips with another sloppy kiss. The other automatically kissed back just as wantonly. Jiho pulled his hand back, moving on to the final part left: the ropes still around his wrists. He only focused on freeing Kyung's hands, and he let Kyung suck on his tongue. Soon after a few moments, left arm wrapped around the prince's neck, pulling him even closer.

        Everything was a blur and the next thing Kyung knew, the pain of his shoulder blades slamming against the table traveled across his nerves then Jiho was straddling Kyung on the fucking table, the position allowing both to feel just how fucking hard the other was; they were seemingly not disturbed at all by the fact it was a table Jiho was going to eat on with the family in about half an hour.

        In fact, that turned both of them on, how inappropriate, risqué and dangerous it was; knowing it was something they shouldn't be doing, it merely increased the excitement.

        Completely unrestrained at last, Jiho deepened the kiss and, oh, how Kyung had wanted it so bad. They wished they had more time because thirty minutes can't make up for every night they spent just fucking their own hands and moaning the other's name. Thirty minutes can't make up for the eternity's worth of intent gazes they gave each other every time they had a chance. Amidst the clashing of tongue and teeth, Jiho broke away for a second to breathe and the lack of Jiho's plump lips against Kyung's – even if it were for a very quick moment – it made Kyung wrap both of his arms around Jiho's neck, never wanting to let go.

        For a moment there, it was more gentle than rough, more sensual than purely lustful. Jiho placed his hand on Kyung's neck, his thumb caressing the other's cheek as they kissed sweetly. The prince pulled back and the butler's clasp became toughened. It loosened when he started covering Kyung's face with kisses. On his flushed cheeks, forehead, between his eyes, on his nose and one last, long press to the lips. He felt the other's satisfied smile and it made his heart flutter.

        Kyung finally let the other go when he pulled away for the final time.

        His head was dizzy. Half of him wanted to scream, because there was Jiho, and they were acting out everything he really desired. The other half didn't give a fuck because he was so impatient to be filled, and not by a vibrator.

        He was breathing heavily, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, colour being a particularly vibrant shade of pink, mouth hanging open as he whimpered. Fully clothed, it was the most beautiful thing Jiho had ever seen. The older was so hot looking like that, so fucking needy, only for Jiho's cock.

        'Jiho . . . For God's sake. Hurry the fuck up because I've been waiting for your come to be all over my face since I started working here.'

        The prince still couldn't believe for himself just how full of surprises his innocent-looking worker appeared. Fortunate for him that Kyung was just so naughty. The other had no filter tonight, and that just made him more turned on than he thought was possible. 'Impatient slut.'

        'Just for you.' He smiled innocently like an angel.

        Jiho pulled Kyung's pants and boxers down, speedily, completely exposing the lower half of Kyung's body. He looked at the other's dick, hard, firm against the stomach, noticing just how much it dripped.

        'So fucking needy.' Jiho teased Kyung with a light touch of his finger, going downwards until he reached the other's entrance. He slid the vibrator out, making the needy Kyung whimper in loss and feeling of emptiness. 'What if I leave this room right now, leaving you hot and bothered?'

        'Go ahead. I know you wouldn't.' Kyung put on his cheeky grin because he was right and he knows it. Jiho would not let his chance get away. 'What if I told you, you can do anything,' he said, dragging the "a" at the start, 'you want with me?'

        _Anything._

        Jiho didn't say anything, he just took the rest of Kyung's clothes off quickly. Just within seconds, Jiho's tongue was all over Kyung's chest and stomach and the one below him was squirming and whimpering shamelessly. But that lasted only for a very short time because the next moment, Jiho's clothes were all gone and he was face-fucking his butler, going in deep.

        Kyung planned to tease the prince. In his fantasies, he would start by massaging Jiho's balls with his tongue. Kyung would then go from flicking his tongue on the sensitive underside of the tip to sloppily kissing all over the cock until pre-come starts dripping and saliva coats it, still massaging them but this time with his hand. He imagined blowing on the wet patches he created, giving Jiho a cool sensation that would make the other's dirty talks completely replaced with moans. Then he'd start to suck on the head, excruciatingly slowly as he inched closer and closer to the base. He'd stop for a moment to gently nibble on Jiho's dick until his eyes roll back to his head in pleasure. He'd go on and on until Jiho finally tells him to hurry the fuck up before taking the long length all the way until his lips meet the base and his throat burns with pain. Kyung badly wanted to make him just as impatient – but that plan automatically vanished when Jiho immediately went as far as he could get with the position, which was nearly all the way, having no time for teasing.

        Just like how Kyung wasn't tight when he shoved the vibrator inside, he was excited because of the fact that the older didn't have any gag reflex at all. What a slut.

        But now, Kyung was all his, and he wanted to remind Kyung who he belongs to. He set his pace faster and grabbed Kyung's hair. He considered slowing down because it seriously seemed like Kyung was on the verge of choking on Jiho's large length. He then noticed a smile tugging on the corner of Kyung's lips and continued.

        Kyung felt hot tears threatening to escape his eyes as Jiho's huge cock mercilessly slid in and out of his pretty mouth. But it felt so good, despite the burning pain at the back of his throat. It felt so fucking good and he wouldn't mind spending hours just making Jiho feel good.

        Jiho had his head drawn back, his eyes closed as he released sexy, throaty groans. When he finally made eye contact, they stared intently at each other, making them both snap out of it and realize that this was real and not just one out of their many fantasies.

        Kyung's heart felt euphoria.

        His cheeks were already flushed, but he felt that all of the blood in his body was drained and rushing to his face.

        _So beautiful._ /p>

        He could feel the bulging in Kyung's throat – and, damn, the other sure had experience. He didn't have a videocamera brought with him, and his simple camera didn't take automatic shots, unfortunately. Jiho would very much like to see all of Kyung right at that moment. Maybe he should film them sometime, in the limousine. Limo sex, yeah, that sounded great. Jiho added that to his mental to-do list.

        Jiho's quiet moans, that sounded a lot like "Kyung", made Kyung feel his own dick twitch because he was the one causing the other man to create those delicious sounds. Just Jiho talking could instantly make Kyung come, but Jiho moaning? His hand found his own erection and started stroking fast.

       Jiho noticed, and he didn't like it. He forcefully grabbed Kyung's upper arm – nails digging crescents in Kyung's soft, milky skin – and pushed it away, farther to the side.  
         
        Kyung, being his masochistic self, complied with Jiho's desires not because he was completely submissive but because he genuinely liked it, even making a small sound of not protest but acceptance, the vibrations he unintentionally made around Jiho's throbbing cock making the other twitch.

        Jiho pulled out from Kyung's mouth – leaving Kyung with unsatisfaction and throat pains – but of course, he still had more things in mind. He reached over and took out a metal ring hidden under the tablecloth.

        Jiho smirked as he teased Kyung, gently gripping the base of the cock, but without moving upwards. 'Touch yourself all you want now, princess. Just don't take it off.'

        The other reacted positively to the name, feeling more butterflies and not being able to resist letting a seemingly innocent grin appear on his face.

        He planted a soft kiss on the tip of the other's dripping erection and licked off some of the pre-come, making Kyung moan loud enough for someone who happened to be passing by outside to hear, before sliding it on easily. He gave two strokes to the other before sitting up, letting his legs dangle at the brink of the table.

        He glanced at the servant and patted down on his own lap, ordering the other wordlessly. Gulping, Kyung followed and sat down on his lap, facing him, legs wrapped around his back and arms around his neck.

        Holding Kyung's hips, the younger guided the other, alining his length with Kyung's entrance. Kyung, being an impatient bitch, sat down – Jiho's cock having no difficulty filling Kyung up again – catching Jiho off guard, making Jiho release a throaty moan, loud, unlike his previous ones.

        With such a mesmerising close-up view of Kyung's beauty, Jiho was spellbound and couldn't resist capturing the other's lips with his own.

        Kyung was the first one to pull away. Holding Jiho by the hand – it was always the non-sexual actions to make Jiho's heart skip a beat, Jiho had no clue why – he took it off of his hip and pressed it against the table. He left one of his legs to embrace Jiho; the other, he retracted then slowly raised to set on Jiho's shoulder, stretching himself like that.

        _Hot, so hot,_ that Jiho was turned on beyond belief. Even more so when blatant mewls and strings of curses escaped Kyung's mouth every second as he bounced up and down.

        As pleasing as it was, it wasn't fast nor hard enough. Jiho wanted to fuck the other so hard that Kyung wouldn't be able to walk for a full week. He put both of his hands on Kyung's shoulders and practically slammed him down on his dick, causing Kyung to give the loudest moan so far, making him cough a bit after because of how scratchy it was.

        Pausing briefly to change position, now with Kyung back to laying down on the table, Jiho on top of him, his legs the same as before. Gripping Kyung's thigh quite harshly, Jiho pounded inside him, making Kyung arch his back in pleasure.

        Just by the second thrust, Kyung clenched around Jiho. His moans progressively got higher in pitch and volume, and soon enough he was screaming nothing but Jiho's name that it was likely he probably forgot his own. He was so so close, but he didn't want it to end so quickly.

        Grinning devilishly, Jiho thrusted alot harder, faster and deeper; sliding in and out of the other without abandon; ramming in Kyung like his life depended on it. Kyung felt like his asshole was being ripped apart; Kyung liked it.

        Every scream by the man under him fueled him that he got even faster than he thought was possible with such a whirlwind pace.

        Jiho hadn't even found Kyung's prostate, but the early feeling of an incoming orgasm started building up in Kyung, and his breathing started becoming more ragged.

       'Oh my God. Jiho . . .'

        With one more thrust from Jiho, he anticipated viscid semen to be scattered all over his stomach, but there wasn't. He completely forgot about the cock ring settling around his base.

        His moans turned into breathy whines still of Jiho's name because all he wanted at that moment was to finally release. Trying not to cry, he looked at the other with pleading eyes.

        _Jiho had to come first._

        He kept going until he felt he was close, his thrusts became sloppy – all while the older was writhing below him. He pulled out, and the whiny Kyung sighed in relief.

        Jiho sat up. He jerked himself off, two hands stroking his own dripping cock. Kyung quickly shifted and went over.

        Kyung grabbed Jiho's dick and pumped as fast as he could manage, all of the pre-come serving as some sort of lubricant, helping Kyung's hand go back and forth smoothly. Jiho's sexy moans were increasing in loudness, and with one final stroke, Jiho was seeing stars. For the duration of the climax, he forgot everything that wasn't Kyung, Kyung, Kyung, and just how fucking good it felt.

        Kyung, with his tongue out, had Jiho's sticky come all over his face. Swallowing the small amount of semen caught on his tongue, he hummed in delight. 'Tasty,' he stated as he gave Jiho few more strokes to help the other ride out his orgasm.

        'You look so gorgeous with my come on your face,' he said, making the older blush.

        Jiho thrusted in Kyung's hand once before pushing it away. First taking his time to breathe in and out heavily, he bent down, teasing Kyung's head with his fingers. He then put it all in his mouth, fighting the urge to gag.

        Kyung's eyes rolled back in his head. He liked, and not just liked, he absolutely loved sucking dick, but it felt so good to have his almost always neglected cock in another man's mouth, too.

        He hummed, sending Kyung vibrations that made the other man tremble. Finally, Jiho used his teeth to bring the cock ring along as he slid off of Kyung's dick, accidentally grazing over the sensitive skin of Kyung's shaft.

        Arching his back, Kyung exploded all over Jiho's face, emanating unapologetic moans as his legs trembled so badly and he dragged his nails across the wooden table.

        After wiping the come on his face, gathering them on his finger, he licked his finger and almost sucked it in an arousing way, tasting Kyung. Kyung was so turned on by the way Jiho licked his finger and hoped his dick wasn't becoming hard again.

        Jiho crawled over Kyung until they were face-to-face. As always, he forgot everything but Park Kyung's gorgeousness for a split second as soon as he saw the other's face. Really, he could go on and on about how breathtakingly stunning Kyung was because Park Kyung is not just art, he's a masterpiece.

        Jiho pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

        Kyung didn't know if it was the best sex he had ever had, or if the unusually pleasing feeling was simply a product of his intense feelings for the prince. One thing he was sure about – he wouldn't ask for anything more, he'd already got everything he needed right there with him.

 

Eventually, the time came for them to pull away from each other, for them to put their clothes back on, hide everything they had used – or, at least, Kyung did, Jiho didn't go out the room, he let Kyung handle the putting of things back to where they belong – and continue with what they were supposed to be doing, acting like they no such thing out of the ordinary happened. 

        The prince was satisfied of the noticeable limp the butler had when he made his way out.

        Now, Jiho was still on the same dining table – but this time, he wasn't having filthy sex, and he wasn't in the company of a totally hot guy he had been eye-fucking for the past few months – he was just eating dinner with his family.

        He noticed his older brother, Prince Jiseok, who seemed to be mortified and avoided even glancing at Jiho's direction. At one point, he even looked like he wanted to vomit.

        Jiho ignored that because the only thing happening inside his brain was his imagination running, imagining how the limo sex would play out. 

        Even the pictures he took played as a slideshow in his head and without meaning to, he got extremely hard to the point that it was uncomfortable to have his pants on. Smirking to himself, he decided to later use it as an excuse to barge in Kyung's bedroom for a second round.

        _Maybe that time, he'd use the rope for real._

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is the first time I wrote smut so I apologise if this is horrible (hint: it is.) but I just reALLY wanted to let my feelings for zikyung out so here you go
> 
> also i wrote this in church somebody save me please


End file.
